


Democracy

by Go_Fic_Yourself



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Clint is an Olympic level grudge holder, M/M, Team Dynamics, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_Fic_Yourself/pseuds/Go_Fic_Yourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are voting to induct a new member. As with everything else related to the Avengers, this doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Democracy

Tony Stark, even in the Avengers’ common area, was all showmanship and style as the ironman helmet made its way back to him, the inside littered with bits of paper.

 “The votes are in!” He said with an unnecessary flourish of his hand. No, the three years since the start of the Avenger’s initiative, since the start of this patchwork family that tended towards dysfunctional even on the best days, had not mellowed Tony.

“Ok, kid, you can come back in!” He shouted at a closed door on the far side of the room.  A young man, gawky but lean with muscle walked through the door to the last empty chair in the room. He fidgeted as he sat there under the scrutiny of Earth’s mightiest heroes. It was due to nervousness and a barely restrained excess of energy in equal parts. 

“As we all know, this is the first time the Avengers have considered opening their ranks to a new member on a permanent ba-“ 

Natasha interrupted him. “Skip the speech, Stark. You went over this before we voted. Count the votes and tell us if he’s in or not.” 

 “This is a big day for the kid, I’m just trying to give it due reverence.”

 Bruce snorted from his place on a love seat. 

"Ok, maybe not reverence, but pomp at least.”

 “Just count the votes, Tony.” Steve reminded him.

 “Sir, yes sir! Captain tight pants!” Tony saluted and drew the first paper out of the helmet. 

“Our first vote is a yes to allowing Spider-Man to join the Avengers.” 

Steve applauded politely, but stopped when he realized he was the only one. 

Peter shot him an appreciative thumbs up.  

“Second vote: yes. Third: another yes.” He let a pause draw out. “This one could win it for him.” He unfolded it slowly. “If this is another vote in favor Spider-Man will have met the half plus one requirement and will be an official Avenger. And the verdict is: Yes!”  

The room erupted into a round of applause and web shooting. After giving them their moment of celebration Cap cleared his throat to gain the room’s attention. when this failed (drowned out by the excited woops of Tony, Peter and even Bruce), Thor (no doubt imitating something he’d seen a judge do on some crap court show) tapped moljnir on the table with as little force as possible (leaving a rune printed indentation rather than cracking it and half). 

Cap used the insuing quiet and reminded them that they did still need to read the rest of the votes because if any were against admittance he would be limited to a probationary status until he proved himself. 

Tony just rolled his eyes at the thought. He had been the one to nominate Peter and he hasn’t come across his own vote yet. Reading the others was a formality. “It doesn’t matter, the kid is in.”

 “As a probationary member, he is. We made these rules together, we’re going to follow them. Read the other votes and then we can celebrate.” 

“Fine! Ok,” he took the second to last paper out of his helmet. “A yes.” He rolled his eyes at Steve, “And a- a no.”  

Cap stood and went over to shake Peter’s hand. “Congratulations kid, you should be proud of yourself.” 

 “Wait! Who voted no?” Tony demanded. 

Bruce spoke up. “Wasn’t the whole point of anonymous voting the fact that it would be anonymous?” 

 “Not you science bro! We were going to all be science bros together! We’d have a little science bro!” Bruce rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything. 

Tony looked around, trying to search out the actual culprit, but no one seemed at all upset with the verdict. 

Even Peter was practically glowing as he accepted hand shakes and slaps on the backs from his new team mates.  From everyone except Hawkeye, who had not moved from where he was perched on the back of a chair.

 “It was you!” Tony said, pointing dramatically. “You voted against my minion of science!”

 Clint made no reply, though Peter was heard whispering, “Minion of science?” To Bruce, who shrugged, denying any part in whatever grand plans Tony had been coming up with. 

"Tony, drop it. It doesn’t matter how anyone voted.”

 “WHAT THE CAPTAIN OF AMERICA SAYS IS TRUE MY FRIEND. THE VOTING IS DONE AND WE HAVE A NEW COMRADE! LET US GO AND FEAST IN CELEBRATION!” 

“We’re not going anywhere until Katniss here admits that he voted against my little science bro! Jarvis, put this room in panic mode.” He had barely finished speaking when the sounds of metal sliding and electronic locks activating began. 

Peter looked rather bewildered. “That seems a little excessive.” 

Bruce settled into a chair, apparently expecting a long wait. “For Tony this is fairly reasonable.” 

Natasha shot Peter a smirk. “Having second thoughts?” 

But Peter’s response was drowned out by Cap shouting. “Tony, that’s enou-“

 “It’s fine, Cap. Yes. I voted against him. Can you just calm your tits already?” 

The conditions having been met, the unlocking sequence began. “If that’s all, I’m going to go to the range for a while.” He slid to sit in the chair before standing to leave. 

Tony blocked the door. “Why to you hate my science minion?” 

“I don’t hate him. I just don’t like him. You guys teamed up with him once or twice over the past few years, but I saw every day how much trouble he caused. How his bad calls affected people. It’s only recently that he started working with us more and I’m not convinced he’s changed enough for me to want him as part of the team.” There was a pause after Clint’s impassioned speech before Peter spoke up for himself. 

“What?! We only teamed up the one time, and sure, it wasn’t my best day ever and yeah, I made an ass out of myself, but that was one day!” 

"I didn’t have to deal with you everyday but I care about someone that did! Do you have any idea how difficult you made his life? Or mine? Did you have any clue how insane you made him? Everything was school budgets and scheduling and test scores and how do you even get web fluid out of a silk tie? Do you know how many dinners went cold while he cleaned up your mess? How many dates he missed? How much more sex I could have had?”  Peter just stared open mouthed for a minute. 

Even the running commentary he usually kept going in his head had been rendered speechless. Finally he managed, “who?” 

“Are you quite done browbeating the new recruit, Clint?” 

A chorus of names and titles greeted the newcomer.

“Phil!” 

“Principal Coulson?”

“SON OF COUL!”

“Agent.”

“Sir.”  

Phil walked directly up to Clint and wrapped an arm around his waist. Clint leaned into the embrace and pressed a kiss to Coulson’s cheek.  “Mister Parker.” He greeted Peter with a nod. 

“I see you’ve met my husband.” 

 For the second time, Peter found himself completely without the ability to speak. 

Allowing Peter his processing time he turned back to Clint. “I have to say, I thought you’d be happier that he’s graduated now and isn’t my problem anymore.” 

Clint looked sullen, but not at all chastised. “Since he graduated you’re assigned to the Avengers again. If he joins, he’s your problem again.”  

Coulson gave a small smile and rolled his eyes. “But with the Avengers I have a whole team of SHIELD agents to help me, during my last assignment it was just me.” 

Peter finally regained the ability to speak. “You can’t be married! You dated my aunt!” 

 Clint’s eyes flashed, but he said nothing.  “That was an…unfortunate necessity of the mission. Fury ordered me to get closer to you, so I did it the only way I could that didn’t make me seem like I had a thing for highschool boys. Which aside from being highly disturbing, would have jeopardized my position as principal.”  Peter pulled a face. “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t been required to play at romance for an op before.” Phil shrugged. “This wasn’t my first rodeo.”


End file.
